Evil Maniac It Up
by mulzypops
Summary: Deuce and Gunther fight for CeCe. But then a no good evil maniac named Ricky wins her over leaving Deuce and Gunther devastated. But after they discover a startling secret about Ricky, they assist Rocky and Dina to help them defeat Ricky and rescue CeCe. DeCe, GeCe, and RiCe all in a one-shot!


Hey! This is a one-shot about a love triangle. Basically Deuce and Gunther fight for CeCe but she ends up hooking up with a no good smoker named Ricky instead...

**Disclaimer:** I'm too lazy to do it. I'm the lazybone in my family. :p Hey Deuce! CeCe! Gunther! Could you three do me a favor? *whispers it in their ears, you know what it is*

"Vhat's vin vit vor vus?" Gunther said in a heavy Oldcountrian accent.

"A free Sprite for Gunther, two cute dresses for CeCe, and a hoodie for Deuce." I replied.

"Mulzypops does not own Shake It Up. Mulzypops will own it by the time he buys a talking dog like Stan from HIS local shelter." they said while sticking out their tounges.

"Thank you." I said.

**AND NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Just 8 years after the first episode of Shake It Up (not my fanfic SIURFR, but Shake It Up)_

"Hey Deucey." Gunther said.

"Oh don't call me that Mr. Sparklypants." Deuce said.

"Well once CeCe sees what you call 'Sparklypants' beat the tar out of you at hand wrestling, she's going to be all over me." Gunther retorted.

"Haha! You actually winning at something! That's funny! I'm STRONGER than you. The only thing you're good at is hurting little girls and being a giant weirdo."

"Let us fight Deucey."

"Your on Sparklypants."

Deuce and Gunther started trying to bring each others hands down and the winner would get to date CeCe. They were both very strong. As a matter of fact, they had being doing this for 82 days. They were head over heels in love with CeCe.

But then Ricky **(an OC, he is basically the character of Drake from Drake & Josh, except with a name change, he's a cheater not a player, he loves leather hoodies, and another secret that will be revealed later)** came by and crushed Deuce AND Gunther's hands with his fist. He put his arm around CeCe and walked away.

"NO!" Gunther screamed in Deuce's shoulder.

"We've lost her forever!" Deuce screamed into the sky.

"Of course. You two idiots wouldn't be able to beat Ricky Dime. He's the captain of the state wrestling team." Rocky stated as she walked by Deuce and Gunther.

"Well CeCe seems happy with Ricky so let it be. At least he's not a...wait what is that?" Deuce said looking down at an empty case.

Gunther looked at the empty case. The words on it were in Govomplean language, the local language of the Old Country. "Veu vompa gobu shic grate vo Ricky tur Dina."

_Translation:_ _A cigarette case for Ricky from Dina, your girlfriend_

"WHAT!?" Deuce said. "Ricky was that smoker who Dina cheated on me with which was why I broke up with her!"

"So we know two secrets. One, Ricky smokes. Two, he's cheating on CeCe with Dina!" Gunther jumped up to his feet as soon as he finished the sentence.

"CeCe hates cheaters and smokers! We have to warn her!" Deuce said. They ran to tell CeCe. But they couldn't find her anywhere. "Dina? Are you still dating that Ricky smoker guy?" Gunther asked as they ran into her.

"Yes. Why?" Dina asked.

"DINA! RICKY IS CHEATING ON YOU WITH CECE, THE LOVE OF OUR LIFE!" Gunther and Deuce screamed at her at the same time.

"What? That rotten pig will be sorry when he sees us! Let's tell CeCe and beat up Ricky immediately!" Dina said. But they saw CeCe and Ricky drive away to who knows where. CeCe had a ring on her finger. Ricky sent a text message to Dina.

"_We are over. I am engaged now. To CeCe Jones..._"

"NO!" Deuce and Gunther cried. Dina let Deuce and Gunther cry into her shoulders and she watched CeCe and Ricky leave Chicago.

Rocky walked by again. "Hey guys have you seen CeCe? We were supposed to meet up today to buy some dresses..."

"She married that no good smoker Ricky! And they drove off in the sunset!" Dina said angrily.

"What? He dare do that to my best friend! Come on let's chase after them!" Rocky said.

After miles of driving they found a sign. (CANADA -)

"They're headed to Canada?!" Rocky, Dina, Deuce, and Gunther exclaimed.

"Well looks like we'll have to keep going." Dina said.

The two finally parked in front of a large mansion south of the Canadian border, with CeCe tied up and her mouth taped. "Finally, you will be prisoner in my psycho mind! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ricky said.

"Not so fast!" Rocky, Dina, Deuce, and Gunther yelled as they reflexed their muscles. Rocky and Dina slapped Ricky and pulled him down, then they went to free CeCe. Deuce and Gunther began punching Ricky before they lifted him up and threw him out the window into Canada.

"Psychos. They're like me." Ricky mumbled as a buffalo started sniffing him.

**What was Ricky's evil plan? Who won CeCe? We'll never know. But at least Deuce and Gunther stopped him. What do you think happened? Tell me in the reviews because this is a one-shot!**


End file.
